Big Brother Season 1
Big Brother 1 is the current first season of the Massgustavo95 reality television series Big Brother. It is based upon the Dutch series of the same name, which gained notoriety in 1999 and 2000. The season premiered on March 31, 2014. The series revolves around thirteen strangers living in a house together with no communication with the outside world. They are constantly filmed during their time in the house, and are not permitted to communicate with those filming them. One HouseGuest, known as the Head of Household, has the task of nominating two of their fellow HouseGuests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto can then save one of the nominees, forcing the Head of Household to name a replacement nominee. The HouseGuests then vote to evict one of the nominees, with the HouseGuest who received the most votes being evicted from the house. When only two HouseGuests remain, the previously evicted HouseGuests will decide which of them will win the grand prize. HouseGuests Summary Week 1 On Day 1, 13 people between the ages of 14-25 entered the big brother house. On Day 2, the houseguests participated in a HoH challenge called "Spam Away". Kamani, the youngest person in the house, won and put Grant and Keonte up for eviction. On Day 3, Kamani won the power of veto challenge, "Math Caps", and decided to veto Grant. Kamani then put Anthony up as a replacement nominee. By a 7-0 vote the house evicted Anthony Week 2 On Day 4, Neda was expelled for being absent for too long. On Day 6, the eleven houseguests minus the outgoing head of household, Kamani, played in the HoH competition called "Free Fall". Aydan outlasted them all and became head of household. Aydan then put David and Luca up for nomination. On Day 7, Luca won the "Hide the Veto" competition and won the golden power of veto. Luca then chose to save himself. Aydan renominated Emma in Luca's spot. On Day 8, David was evicted in a 6-3 vote. Week 3 On Day 9, the ten houseguests minus the outgoing head of household, Aydan, played in the HoH competition called "Letter the numbers up!". Jett scored the most points and became the head of household. Jett then decided to put Brian and Luca up for eviction. On Day 11, Brian won the "Ahh, Ahh, Hot, Hot" veto competition. Brian then decided to use the power of veto on himself. Jett renominated Keonte in Brian's spot. On Day 12, the vote to evict was deadlocked, 4-4, so the outgoing HoH Jett had to make the final decision and he evicted Keonte. Week 4 On Day 14, it was revealed that nobody inside the house will be HoH. Tengaged will instead take over the duties of HoH for a week. Tengaged decided to nominate Brian and Kamani up for eviction. On Day 15, Jeremy won the "Cut the Rope" veto competition. Jeremy then decided to use the power of veto on Kamani. It was then revealed that Jeremy had a diamond power of veto. Which means Jeremy needed to nominate somebody else for eviction. He decided to nominate Emma for eviction. On Day 16, Luca was expelled for being gone for too long. Tengaged will replace him as a juror vote. The results of the voting will be shown to the next HoH. Week 5 On Day 17, the houseguests played in the HoH competition called "Robin Hood??." During the middle of the competition, Emma decided to quit. The challenge went on and eventually McCade won. In a twist the person in second place was given immunity. Jeremy placed in second and is immune from eviction. McCade decided to nominate Brian and Grant up for eviction. On Day 19, Kamani won the "Hit the Campaign Trail" veto competition. Kamani then decided not to use the power of veto on either nominee. On Day 20, Grant was evicted in a 3-1 vote. Week 6 On Day 23, it was revealed that this week is an instant eviction meaning there will be no Power of Veto competition. Later the houseguest participated in the HoH competition called "Sacavage all over Tengaged" Aydan scored the most points and was awarded as head of household. He only had ten minutes to make his nominations. Later on Aydan decided to nominate Jett and Kamani up for eviction. On Day 24, Kamani was evicted in a 3-0 vote Week 7 On Day 28, the remaining houseguest participated in the "Tug of War" head of household competition. Jeremy came on top and won HoH. Jeremy then decided to nominate Aydan and Jett. On Day 31, Aydan won the power of veto competition "1st one, like me". Aydan then decided to use the power of veto on himself. Jeremy named Brian as the renominee. On Day 32, Brian was evicted in a 2-0 vote Week 8 On Day 33-34, the remaining houseguests partcipated in the "Tengaged Rainbow" HoH competition. McCade complete the cycle and won his second HoH. On Day 34, McCade decided to nominate Aydan and Jett for nomination. On Day 36, McCade won the final pov challenge, "Before or After." McCade decided to use the power of veto on Jett. The only person he could then renominate is Jeremy and Jeremy and Aydan became the final nominees. On Day 37, Jett evicted Jeremy into the jury house. Week 9 On Day 38, Aydan won part 1 of the 3 part HoH. On Day 40, McCade won the second part. On Day 43, Aydan won the final part and became the final HoH of the season Voting history Notes *Note 1: Neda was absent for three days, thus being expelled from the game *Note 2: A self-vote gave David an extra vote to be evicted *Note 3: A self-vote gave Luca an extra vote to be evicted *Note 4: Following Keonte's eviction, Tengaged was named Head of Household, with nominations being decided by viewer votes. Brian and Kamani received the most votes and were nominated for eviction. *Note 5: Jeremy used the Diamond Power of Veto. He vetoed Kamani's nomination and named Emma as his replacement. *Note 6: Luca was absent for three days, thus being expelled from the game. The houseguest's votes to evict either Brian or Emma was voided, but the votes will be heard. The HoH of week 5 will be able to see who evicted to who and who would have been evicted. *Note 7: Jeremy placed second in the HoH competition, giving him immunity for the week. *Note 8: Due to an instant eviction, no power of veto competition was held. *Note 9: In case of a tie, Tengaged will vote for a winner. Tengaged's vote is shown in purple.